Funk
Funk is the twenty-first episode of Glee. It was going to be shown on May 25th, but it was switched with the episode, Theatricality. Plot Jesse returns to Vocal Adrenaline, telling New Directions that he returned due to them "treating him awfully", "never accepting him" and "never listening to his clearly superior ideas". They give a performance of "Another One Bites the Dust" in the McKinley High auditorium, and toilet papered New Directions' choir room as intimidation ahead of the Regionals round of competition (which the club say they call a 'funkification'). The New Directions members become depressed. Kurt even states, I'm so depressed I wore the same outfit twice", and Will tries to re-invigorate them by asking them to perform funk numbers. Quinn performs "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" to vent her frustration of being an unmarried teenage mother. Mercedes empathizes with Quinn and invites her to move in with her after her brother moved out and went to college. perform 'Another One Bites the Dust' after Jesse went back.]] ']] ' to Sue]]Will and Terri finalize their divorce. He talks to the Glee kids about regrets and tells them their assignment is to do a funk number. Attempting to deal with his sorrow and Sue's incessant bullying, Will seduces Sue with a performance of "Tell Me Something Good" and asks her out on a date, standing her up to humiliate her and he buys her carbo-gels in appletini flavour Sue withdraws the cheer squad from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound. Will apologizes to Sue when he sees the negative impact on the cheerleaders and realizes that hurting her did not make him feel any better. Sue re-enters and wins Nationals, placing the large trophy in Will's living room. She gives Will two options: to either house her new trophy inside the choir room, or to kiss her. Will's realization that this is his punishment for humiliating Sue is trumped by the fact that Sue backs out and determines that the trophy will be set up in a bulletproof case in New Directions choir room as a supposed reminder that of Sue's "superiority". In retaliation to Vocal Adrenaline's vandalism, Puck and Finn slash the tires of their rivals' Range Rovers. Principal Figgins thinks they should be expelled, but Shelby disagrees as she decides not to press charges, but she insists they pay for the damages. She requests that they take the money out of Glee's budget, but Will says that the club will go bankrupt. Finn then says that he and Puck will get jobs and Shelby agrees. Puck and Finn get jobs at Sheets-N-Things, working for Terri. Expressing the dissatisfaction in their lives, Puck, Finn, Terri, Sandy Ryerson, and Howard Bamboo perform "Loser" in a dream sequence. Terri finds that Finn reminds her of Will, and befriends him, helping him with his funk assignment. Puck and Finn also perform "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch with Mercedes. Mr Shue later states that 'Good Vibrations' isn't a 'Funk' song , It is just by a group with the name ' Marky Mark and The Funky ''Bunch'. Jesse further breaks Rachel's heart when he lures her to the parking lot, where Vocal Adrenaline throw eggs at her. When pressured into egging her himself however, Jesse admits that he did truly love her before squashing an egg on her forehead. The male New Directions members, led by Puck, are talked out of violent retaliation by Will, and instead the group performs "Give Up the Funk" to show Vocal Adrenaline that they are not defeated by their bullying. After watching New Directions perform their number, Vocal Adrenaline become depressed. sings 'Give Up the Funk']] Featured Music *"[[Another One Bites the Dust|'Another One Bites the Dust']]" by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. *"[[Tell Me Something Good|'Tell Me Something Good']]" by Rufus. Sung by Will Schuester. *"[[Loser|'Loser']]" by Beck. Sung by Puck, Finn, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo, and Terri Schuester. *"[[It's a Man's Man's Man's World|'It's a Man's Man's Man's World']]" by James Brown. Sung by Quinn. *"[[Good Vibrations|'Good Vibrations']]" by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. Sung by Puck, Finn, and Mercedes. *"[[Give Up the Funk|'Give Up the Funk']]" by Funkadelic. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) Guest Stars *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James *'Idina Menzel''' as Shelby Corcoran Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Images of Jesse St. James Category:Images of Quinn Fabray Category:Images of Rachel Berry Category:Images of Finn Hudson Category:Images of Noah Puckerman Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finn Husdson Category:Rachel Berry Category:Jesse St. James Category:Shelby Corcoran Category:Sandy Ryerson Category:Howard Bamboo Category:Terri Schuester Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Will Schuester Category:New Directions Category:Glee Episodes Category:Terri Schuester Category:Images of Terri Schuester Category:Sheets n' Things Category:Idina Menzel Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:Good vibtrations Category:Give up the funk Category:Another one bites the dust Category:Loser Category:Its a man's man's man's world Category:Tell me something good Category:Queen Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Rufus Category:Beck Category:Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch Category:Funkadelic Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 21 Category:Jesse Category:Wheels Category:Jump Category:Ice Ice Baby Category:Jesse St. James Category:Shelby Corcoran